Drabblesammlung
by Ricky Snape
Summary: Nr. 1: Luft und Liebe / Nr. 2: Hochzeitsreise / Nr. 3: Matheunterricht / Nr. 4: Das erste Mal / Nr. 5: Einschulung / Nr. 6: Geschwister / Nr. 7: Ersttäter (neu)
1. Luft und Liebe

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Harry war aller Mühsal leid und so sagte er zu seiner Verlobten:  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir von jetzt ab nur noch von Luft und Liebe leben? Geld dazu habe ich genug."

„Wenn dich das glücklich macht, dann soll es so sein."

Am nächsten Abend, nachdem Harry von einer Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot,  
wo er als Zeuge ausgesagt hatte, heim zum Grimmauldplatz kam,  
sah er seine Liebste splitterfasernackt das Treppengeländer vorbei an den Hauselfenköpfen herunterrutschen.

Harry (stark verwundert): „Sag mal Ginny, was machst du da?"

Ginny (unten angekommen): „Na ich mach' dir dein Abendessen warm!"


	2. Hochzeitsreise

„Na komm schon, Schatz. Lass es uns noch 'mal tun!"

„Schon wieder?"

„Bitte..."

„Reicht dir denn einmal nicht?"

„Ach, es war so schön. Gib es ruhig zu, dir hat es auch gefallen!"

„Ja, schon. Aber der Wind war doch ziemlich eisig.  
Und die vielen Leute um uns herum! Wo bleibt da die Romantik?"

„Ich möchte aber unbedingt noch 'mal rauf!  
Er wirkt noch viel größer aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet.  
Ist es nicht beeindruckend, wie er sich stahlhart dem Himmel entgegenreckt?  
Los Harry, wozu sind wir in der Stadt der Liebe?"

„Na gut, du hast mich überredet, Ginny. Auf zum Eiffelturm!"


	3. Matheunterricht

Hermine zitterte.

Der Trank wollte ihr heute partout nicht gelingen.

Tapfer rührte sie trotzdem weiter im Gebräu herum,  
bis sie wider ihre Art ganz aus Versehen mit dem Zauberstab  
gegen den Kesselrand schlug, so dass es leise klirrte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später hatte er sich auch schon drohend vor ihr aufgebaut.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen unerlaubten Lärmens während des Unterrichts!"

Hermine schluckte, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen, Granger?", dröhnte Snape.

„Mit ist kalt, Sir", antwortete die Angesprochene nun kleinlaut.

„Dann stellen Sie sich unverzüglich in die Ecke dort drüben. Da sind immer 90 Grad."


	4. Das erste Mal

„Da bist du ja wieder. Na, wie war's?"

„Ach frag' nicht!"

„So schlimm? Aber du warst doch gerade 'mal 20 Minuten weg!"

„Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Ich dachte schon, er hört nie auf!  
Außerdem tat es höllisch weh."

„Ach, Ginny. Daran gewöhnst du dich schon. Glaub' mir!  
Beim ersten Mal ist halt alles noch etwas ungewohnt.  
Aber das legt sich mit der Zeit."

„Nein, Hermine. Das war das erste und das letzte Mal. Garantiert!  
Von jetzt an putze ich mir regelmäßig die Zähne und dein Vater kann  
mich wieder aus seiner Patientenkartei streichen. Und zwar sofort!"


	5. Einschulung

„Beeil dich, Severus! Du musst heute die Eröffnungsrede halten und die  
Hutzeremonie moderieren. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit versuchen, Albus  
zu beruhigen. Er ist völlig außer sich, so aufgelöst habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt!"

„Was ist denn geschehen? Und was hat es mit dem lauten Tumult  
im Foyer vor der Großen Halle auf sich, Minerva?  
Hat es etwa einen Todesserangriff auf den Hogwarts-Express gegeben?"

„Ach nein. Peeves hat anscheinend beschlossen,  
Albus' Appell zu folgen und nett zu den Erstklässlern zu sein.  
Er hat Albus den Gesamtjahresvorrat seiner Zitronendrops geklaut  
und begrüßt die Neuen gerade mit einem ausgiebigen Bonbonregen!"


	6. Geschwister

„Ich glaub', meine Kröte ist schwanger."

„Und mich hat gerade ein Elch geknutscht!"

„Soll mein Schwein dazu pfeifen?"

„Ihr seid doof! Kommt mit, ich zeig's euch."

„Na gut, Lily."

„Da saß sie eben noch."

„Wo sich die kleine Schlange zwischen den Eierschalen ringelt?"

„Ja."

„Los Albus Severus, frag' sie, ob sie aus dem Ei geschlüpft ist."

„Pfffft ssssrrrt?"

„Grrrfft tzzzz mmsssg!"

„Was hat sie gezischelt?"

„James, sie sagt, sie wäre ein Basilisk und hätte Hunger."

„Na dann kommt, zeigen wir Mum und Dad unser neues Haustier, die werden staunen!  
Und Onkel Neville erst, immerhin ist Trevor gerade Opa geworden!"


	7. Ersttäter (Doppeldrabble)

„Nur nicht so schüchtern, junger Mann! Treten Sie ruhig ein in mein  
bescheidenes Etablissement. Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein?"

„Ich hätte gern das Übliche."

„Sie meinen das Sonderangebot für Einsteiger aus dem Zeitungsinserat?"

„Ja, genau das hätte ich gerne."

„Zahlen Sie bar oder mit Kreditkarte?"

„Äh, in bar."

„Und wie heißen Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Mein Name ist Ronald Weasley, Miss."

„Dann sind Sie bestimmt mit Fred und George verwandt!  
Die Ähnlichkeit ist bei genauerem Hinsehen ja auch unverkennbar!  
Die beiden zählen mittlerweile zu meinen treuesten Stammkunden.  
Tja, wenn man einmal damit anfängt, will man immer mehr  
und kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen!  
Möchten Sie eigentlich lieber liegen oder sitzen, während ich arbeite?"

„Ich glaube, im Liegen wäre es mit angenehmer."

„Na gut, wie Sie wünschen. Wir können die Stellung ja zwischendurch immer  
noch wechseln, sollte es zu unbequem oder schmerzhaft für Sie werden.  
Gehen Sie doch schon mal nach oben ins Studio vor und machen sich frei.  
Ich hole noch schnell das Desinfektionsmittel und die anderen Utensilien."

„Wie lange wird das Ganze eigentlich dauern?"

„Bei Ihrer Größe wird es bestimmt nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern,  
bis ich die Rose auf Ihren Bizeps tätowiert habe."


End file.
